one's dream
by 123peterabc9000
Summary: a normal 13-year old kid is have super bad times in his life, and when he finealy desides to end it, he wakes up..in a new world...RATED T FOR SLIGHT SUISIDE nothing gore i pinkie swear!
1. Chapter 1

_** Ones dream.**_

_** Chapter 1**_

_the only reason this is rated T is for the ending of chapter1 AND just in case. there is only going to be one act of suicide in this whole storie so dont get scard my little ponys!_

It was a beautiful day in Newfoundland, yes a nice sunny day, warm for once.

But for peter, the most beautiful day in Newfoundland's history was not enough to make him feel better.

For the past 4 months his parents were fighting with each other more and more. And when ever he tried to talk with them, before or after a fight they would always yell at him. This made him start to think that it was his fault.

"_what did I do?"_

"_is it my grades?"_

"_please stop yelling at me, tell me what I did!"_

They never answered.

But then one day, he was on youtube minding his own business and then a video caught his eyes.

I'm a bronie. was the name of video.

It was a unknown word to him so he clicked on it.

What he saw was a slightly fat guy just randomly talking about stuff but then he heard him say.

"a bronie is a guy that like's the show my little pony. Friendship is magic to be exact."

Peter laughed to himself.

"ha! A grown man liking my little pony? Pfft! What a retard!"

But then he saw the comments.

"dude it's a epic show!"

"mlp,fim all the way!"

"come on! Join the herd!"

Then peter got the most oddest idea his brain ever thought of.

"_I think I should maybe_ try this show out.."

And then 2 weeks later he finely joined the 'herd'.

The show was epic! He could not get enough of it. He found a show that can finely make him fell better!

Whenever he felt down he always turned on the show. All the bright rainbow color's, the everything!

But then, him and his parents got into a huge fight. Such a fight that he was hit! He was not a hard one of course but this mentally scared him for life.

His parents hit him.

It was the only thing going through his mind, he could not live his life any longer with his parents. Every day was the same thing.

_Wake up._

_Go to school._

_Come home._

_Have fight._

_Eat supper._

_Do homework._

_Play some video games._

_Have fight._

_Watch my little pony._

_Go to bed._

_And so on._

He was sick of life.

Then he planed it. he would take his little my little pony bracelet that he hidden away and ran.

He went downtown and found the tallest building he could find.

He then went to the top, and stood there for 10 minutes. Just looking down the slightly risen edge. Getting ready for what will end his life.

The onlookers were just minding their own business when all of a sudden.

He jumped.

The onlookers gasped and one tried to grab him.

She missed.

Ah he fell, his whole life flashed before his eyes.

Him as a baby.

His first birthday.

His first day at school.

His first soda.

His first game system.

His first email account.

His first fight.

His first award.

His first fight with his parents.

The punch.

My little pony.

'_**~SPALT!~'**_

_A slightly harsh ending, and short chapter, but I swear there WILL be more!._

_~p.h~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ones dream.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It was all so sudden.

He did not fell a thing.

But then he felt a slight chill run up his spine.

"_Were am I?"_

…

"_Who am I?"_

He did not remember anything, except faint memories of falling.. And a quick jab to the head..

He got up.

He was weak at first and fell, but then got up. He noticed a chest in front of him.

He opened it.

Inside was a small bag with what looked like coins in them, a bigger bag with some food. And a large bag with nothing but a…

Jewel.

It was a see through yellow star shaped gem with in red.

A '_P'._

It was attached to a thin gold chain. The whole thing its self was not that big, but he thought it might be useful in some way.

He put it around his neck, for luck, took the other bags and left the cave he woke up in.

When he got outside everything was at first a blur, but when he looked more closely he could see that he was in the middle of a grass field.

The cave behind him somehow disappeared!

He gasped, how could a cave just disappear?

It was behind him now it was chilly and he needed to find somewhere to sleep. But then something caught his eye.

It was a..?

Village?

He did not know were or even who he was but it was the only way he could survive the night.

He saw some flying objects in the sky he could not quite make them out but they looked like birds.. with..

Horse bodies?

Then one of them froze and stared right at him.

"INRTUDER!" it yelled.

Peter took this as a 'RUN' single and did just that.

He ran and ran while the flying horse's chased him, they had him at a corner. 

Then he noticed one of the horses was now on the ground and walking towards him.

Then he noticed something else..

"_that horse.."_

"_I know that horse.."_

"_wait…"_

"Rainbow… dash?"

He spoke aloud, and the rainbow mane horse froze and looks at him puzzled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a girly yet tom-boyish tone.

"I…uh.. Saw you before.."

"You have?" she asked still puzzled.

"Yes.." he muttered.

They stood there for 5 minutes. Just looking at each other. Then 'rainbow dash' said:

"You guys go.. I got to have a talk with this.."

"Thing"

Then all the other flyers walked away and then flew off to do god knows what..

Peter looked up.

He has been in a protective ball for what felt like forever until rainbow dash said:

"who are you?"

Peter could do nothing but stare.

"Well?"

"I…don't know…"

"what?" she said, even more puzzled

"I don't know.. I woke up in a cave and I don't remember anything.."

"Then how do you know my name?"

"I.. remember you.. From some were.."

"Were?"

"Listen.. All I remember is a falling feeling, a jab to the head, waking up in a cave, finding some bags, going in a field, walking up here, being chased by what ever you are, and what's happening now!"

"Hmm" rainbow dash paused for a minute.

"What?"

"I think I know some pony that can help you with your memory problem.."

"Oh? Thank you so much!" peter felt a lift of his shoulders, but then he looked puzzled.

"Wait.."

"Some PONY else?"

"Oh uhh yeah! See this world is ruled by 3 whole different types of ponies."

"Like?"

"Err I will tell you later.. Come on follow me!"

"Ookk…"

So then they went. Peter hid in the shadows while quickly following rainbow dash.

After around 8 minutes of walking they finally arrived at a tree-house like home.

It looked like a normal hollowed out tree with purple and pink balcony's, pink and yellow lined windows, and a fairly large telescope at the top.

"Here we are!" rainbow dash said.

"And were are we?" peter asked.

"My friend!, she can use magic so she might be able to help"

"_Magic?_ She can use magic?"

"Yeah she's a unicorn!"

"A wh-"

Before peter could continue, he was nudged towards the door by rainbow dash.

"I will explain that later.. Come on! Twi is waiting!"

Rainbow dash opened the half top half bottom door open and singled peter to walk in.

He then entered a circler room with book shelf's everywhere, a stair case and what he was thought to be a branch off of the room to a dining room.

Then rainbow dash shouted.

"_Twilight? You home?"_

Peter then heard.. _hoof _steps coming from the staircase.

"yes rainbow da-.."

"uhh" twilight was froze in shock.

"what is.. _that?"_

"well.. I thought you would know.."

There was a pause peter looked at rainbow dash, Then twilight, then back again.

"hmm..' twilight said.

"As much as I say this a lot.. I think I may have a certain book on that, thing..'

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes.

"like you always do"

Twilight then spoke out louder.

"_spike!_ Can you find a book for me?"

_well here you go! Chapter 2! Other then these notes ON the chapter it was 855 words long meaning it was about 300 words bigger then chapter 1 so see you another week or 2!_


End file.
